I'll Always Protect You
by grangergirl24
Summary: Hermione is confronted by her ex boyfriend, Ron Weasley at her and Draco's engagement party. What will go down? Will Draco protect her? Dramione oneshot -my first story so please read and review. I would love some good, helpful tips and tricks to make my writing amazing!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. It all belongs to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling

Getting up from the bed, Hermione slipped into her red, floor-length dress that she and Ginny Weasley had picked and waved her wand, making her hair become wavy and fall to the side. While applying a touch of makeup, she let her thoughts wander back to when she first met her fiancé, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had been in a relationship with Ron Weasley, but ended it soon after the war, hoping to stay friends with him. It had been difficult but they were able to maintain a rocky friendship for the past 4 years. But soon Ron had become very rude and bitter towards her. Hermione ended up cutting Ron out of her life completely. She and Draco had run into each other a few months after her breakup with Ron. Even though Draco had been a Death Eater during the war, afterwards he had a complete change of heart and focused on making up for his past mistakes. Hermione had been the only one who had forgiven him and let him into her life almost immediately. They began to spend time together almost every other day and soon became very close. Even though her best friend, Harry Potter, was still there for her through everything, Draco soon became the one she confided in the most.

That's where it had all started. They became each other's best friend, each other's other half. Now Hermione and Draco had been together for a little over 2 years and she knew that he was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I'm getting married… in two weeks!" she squealed in delight.

She turned, gazing out the bedroom window, losing herself in her thoughts. Hermione didn't hear the bedroom door crack open and didn't see Draco slip into the bedroom.

_Damn...I have the most beautiful fiancé in the world_, he thought, smiling to himself. He looked at Hermione, drinking in her beauty. Her usual bushy, brown hair was tamed into delicate waves down her back. Her red dress fit perfectly, showing off her petite figure. He walked up behind Hermione, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his head in her hair. Her hair was one of the things he loved most about her, no matter how crazy it was. Hermione gasped quietly, turning around to snake her arms around his neck, her chocolate brown eyes meeting his gray ones.

"It's not nice to sneak up on a girl like that," she said, smiling up at him.

"You're just so beautiful. I couldn't stay away," he replied smiling; making her heart flutter and her knees go weak.

"Well you still scared me Draco. You really should say something before sneaking up on someone like-" Hermione's rant was instantly cut off by his soft lips meeting hers. Draco pulled her close to him, kissing her lovingly. His arms wrapped tighter around her waist while her hands went to his hair, playing with his golden locks that she loved so much. His hair was one of the things she loved most about him. He groaned disapprovingly when she pulled away and placed her forehead on his.

"Draco, I'm pretty sure the couple that is getting married needs to attend their own engagement party."

Chuckling lightly he leaned in and whispered seductively in her ear, "I'm not sure I can keep my hands off you for that long."

"Well you'll just have to try your best. Self control Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied, laughing as he began to pout.

She grabbed his hand, and they apparated to a garden belonging to Harry and Ginny. The sun was beginning to set, lighting up the sky with a gorgeous orange tint. In the middle of the garden was a tent, which looked smaller than it actually was inside. Inside the tent was a vastly decorated ballroom type room. Strings of lights were strewn around, tables were spread all about piled high with food and drinks, and music played softly in the background. Cheers and applause erupted as Hermione and Draco walked into the tent. Both were greeted by congratulations, hugs, and handshakes as they made their way down the line. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came up to greet the couple, Mrs. Granger starting to cry profusely. Draco and Hermione made their rounds around the room, mingling and thanking everyone for coming to congratulate them.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the restroom," Hermione whispered into Draco's ear. Nodding, he kissed her on the cheek and took his arm from around her waist.

Walking to the restroom Hermione didn't notice the person quickly walking up behind her until he grabbed her arm and swung her around. Her face immediately turned into a frown when she realized the hand grabbing her arm belonged to Ron Weasley.

"What do you want Ronald?" she spat at him.

"I just wanted to talk 'Mione, god!" Ron replied, somewhat slurring his words. It didn't take much for Hermione to realize that he was a little drunk.

"Ronald, you've been drinking. You need to go home."

"Not until you're mine again," he slurred, grabbing both her arms now roughly and pushing her against the wall.

"Ron, let go of me!" she yelled, pushing with all her strength to get him away from her.

Leaning in close to her he said smoothly, "You're going to come with me and leave that ferret, Malfoy."

Hermione sensed that he was becoming more sober by the minute, and soon he would be in complete control of his actions again. She knew from dating him that he had a lot of strength and her heart started to beat faster.

"Ronald, you need to let go of me and leave right now," she said, as confidently and coolly as she could.

Ron looked down at her, smiling wickedly and forcefully crashed his lips onto hers.

"RON! STOP!" she screamed, punching and kicking him with all her might. She tried desperately to reach for her wand in her dress pocket but Ron grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

Suddenly a hand came out of the shadows behind Ron and pushed him hard out of the way. Ron stumbled backwards, hitting his head on one of the poles that was holding the tent up. Hermione gave a sigh of relief when she saw that the hand was Draco's.

Draco grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, a rapid wave of happiness rushed over her. He pulled back and kissed her before giving her another firm hug.

"Hermione are you alright?" he asked frantically; worry consuming his dazzling gray eyes. She was always mesmerized every time he looked at her.

"I-I'm okay. I'm just really shook up," she managed to get out, still trying to calm herself down.

"You're okay now love. I've got you," he replied, smiling reassuringly at her, making her instantly feel better. Draco and Hermione began to walk back to the party when a cold voice behind them made them stop.

"Where do you think you're going? No one walks away from Ron Weasley, especially not a little whore like you," Ron spat in Hermione's direction; standing up and regaining his balance.

A crowd had now formed, watching as he reached into his pocket, pulled out his wand, and pointed it directly at her. In one fluid motion Draco pulled Hermione behind him and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Ron.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Draco said, hatred seeping out of every word.

The room was deathly silent, everyone waiting to see what the wizards did next. For a long time, the two just stood, frozen, staring at each other. And then the spells started flying.

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Confringo!_"

"_Glacius!"_

"_Petrificus Totalus__!"_

_Rainbows of colors were bursting out of their wands, lighting up the room. Ron had learned how to duel quite well over the years, and Draco realized their skills were evenly matched._

_"__Stupefy!"_

_Draco suddenly went flying into a pile of boxes. Ron took this chance to make a run for Hermione. Just as he reached her, Draco stood up and pointed his wand at the Weasley who was running towards his fiancé._

_ "__Stupefy!" _

_Ron went flying backwards and slammed onto the ground. Draco quickly ran over to a shocked Hermione, putting her back behind him. As Ron slowly began to stand up, Draco turned and pointed his wand at Ron, making sure he didn't try anything else._

_"Get out now." he said in almost a whisper. Ron scoffed and dusted himself off. He looked back up to see Draco still staring coldly at him. _

_Holding back his anger Draco said as calmly as he could, "If you EVER touch Hermione again, I will hunt you down and make sure you suffer. Understand?" _

_Ron smiled, trying to egg him on but Draco could see the fear in the red head's eyes and stood his ground. Ron finally turned on his heel and walked out of the tent. The crowd cheered as he left and then started to disperse back around the room. Draco turned around and brought Hermione close to him, sighing heavily into her hair._

_"Thank you." She breathed. Grabbing his shirt, she leaned her head on his chest and he pulled her closer to him. She relaxed entirely when his strong arms wrapped around her protectively, making her feel completely safe._

_Draco gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Hermione giggled into his chest, making him smile._

_"You're welcome love. But you never have to worry," He whispered in her ear._

_"I'll always protect you."_


End file.
